The River
by the-burglar
Summary: Nyhera was left in Rivendell when she was a very small chid. She grew up with an overprotective gaurdian, three older 'brothers', and a destiny that she needs to fulfill. This eventualy leads her to follow the fellowship and have an adventure of her own..


Title:  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for future violence)  
  
Summary: Nyhera is left in Rivendell as a small child and suffers from over protective guardians and friends. Years later just before the War of the Ring she sees her chance to get out of her safe life and have an adventure. (Really bad summary)  
  
Author: TheBurglar  
  
A/N: The Prologue and first chapter are really boring and pretty bad but don't worry it will get better. All silly romance (if any) will be strictly one-sided and very un-Mary-Sueish (With the exception of any Aragorn/Arwen stuff because it's in the book).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien. I do not own any places in Middle Earth. I do not own Middle Earth. I do not own almost anything in this story (I have to find something that I can call my own...oh, Nyhera, she's an OC and so is her dad and Celefalas is mine too...I feel better now).  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the early morning of a cool September day, the same day that Bilbo Baggins discovered the One Ring in Gollum's cave deep in the misty mountains.  
  
A pale green ship with light blue sails sailed into the safety of the elven harbor. Shortly afterwards the gangplank silently hit the ground. A tall man with dark hair and sea-green eyes descended in a kingly manner. For indeed he was a king; a king of men from an island away in the south not far off the coast of Gondor. Behind him stood a little girl who smiled at the sight of land and ran down to her father. He smiled and picked up his tiny daughter a single tear in his eye as he handed his only child to an elf standing nearby.  
  
"It has all been arranged", he thought to himself, "She'll be safer here in this part of Middle Earth, in Rivendell." He then motioned to an attendant standing behind him, who brought over a small, but intricately carved chest. The King picked it up and peered inside; there was lying everything that she would need for awhile.  
  
"I'm leaving now", the man said softly to his daughter. "But you said that I was going to Rivendell for a long time?" questioned the child. "You are", he replied, "alone". "Alone", the little girl repeated as if it were a new and strange word, "why?"  
  
The King let out another sigh trying to decide how to answer the little girl's question. She was so small how could she possibly understand his reasoning? Sauron was stirring again in Middle-Earth and they lived so close, so close not only to Mordor its self but also to Harad and the Corsairs mercenaries. Celefalas had only a small navy and an even smaller army to defend its self. It would be very dangerous for the young princess if she stayed, especially since...but no he had to give her an answer.  
  
"It's not safe anymore, at home" "But I don't want to say here by myself...what...what if I get homesick?" Nyhera was trying to hold back tears as best she could. She couldn't remember her mother and had therefore become very attached to her father; they were never apart. Her father could see this and tried to reassure her.  
  
"I'll come and see you as soon as I can and in the meantime I'll write loads of letters" "Promise?" The King nodded. "OK I'll stay...but as soon as I can I want to come home!" "Agreed", her father smiled. Nyhera's happiness was extremely important to him. The move wasn't even his idea; it was Mithrandir's...and Galadriel's too. They said that Nyhera needed to be kept safe for the time being because of something that was seen in the mirror, something that Nyhera needed to do. It was then agreed that Rivendell would be the ideal place to have her stay until either what was in the mirror happened or it was clear that the future had taken a different path.  
  
"Bye bye Ada" The King was shaken from his musings by his daughter's farewell. "Goodbye Nyhera", was all that was able to come out of his lips as his mind was racing. When would he see her again? Would he? What if war came to the north before they were ready?  
  
"My lord", said man standing by the ship, "should we set sail now or remain here for the night?" He sighed; the little girl was a small dot in the distance now, amazing the speed of elven horses, really. "This was a top secret mission Thalos, we will go now."  
  
And with that simple sentence the fate of Middle-Earth was sealed; a father and daughter separated by hundreds of miles of ocean and The War of the Ring rapidly approaching.  
  
TBC  
  
Ada-father Celefalas- a mixture of the Sindarin word celeb (silver) and Quenya (?) word falas (shore, line of surf), the name of my imaginary island. Thalos- one of the seven rivers of Ossiriand (see The Silmarillion), used as a name of a person is this story.  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but it was only a prologue the next will be much longer. R&R 


End file.
